


The Queens pleasure girl

by emma_and_orlando



Series: The Queens Pleasure Girl [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dom/sub, F/F, Female Relationships, Female!Freddie, Fluff, Gen, Genderbend, Lesbian AU, Other, Overstimulation, Queen!Freddie, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, female!roger, froger - Freeform, genderbend!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: (Freddie’s female name is Melina)Queen Melina has the power to get her hands on anything in the world, but all she really wants is lower-class prostitute Regina. (Roger).





	The Queens pleasure girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdolizedIguana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolizedIguana/gifts).



> Hi, let’s make this clear: ITS FEM FROGER AND FREDDIE = MELINA (his drag name). I actually love historic royalty au’s. It’s mainly smut and fluff. I hope you enjoy <3.  
> This is also for (tumblr) @stayinqpower who actually made me fall in love with fem!queen. Please check out her blog, she inspires me every day.
> 
> Also here is a moodboard for the fic: https://emmaandorlando.tumblr.com/post/184142857777/click-on-the-images-for-better-quality-melina-was
> 
> And follow meeee

Melina was born to be Queen.

Her father had been the king of the beautiful outstretched kingdom of Persia. His rule stern, but he was loved amongst his people. 

Their palaces lavish, big and packed with gifts from the peasants because they were that pleased by their rulers.

As a child Melina was soon to find out nothing will be denied to her. Anything the little cunning princess desired was but a servant away.

Nothing of it changed when her father handed her the crown and Melina became Queen of the wealthy and fertile territories of Persia. 

If Queen Melina demands something,  
she gets it. She's the Queen after all. People are eager to keep her pleased, for she is the one to keep the economy stable, the wars at bay and look after her subjects. 

When Melina requests a pet giraffe, her people travel to the far corners of the world to obey her. If she wants to dress up in lavish Chinese silk, merchants find her the best quality on the market. If Melina requests ivory or gold, people are very quick to comply and find the best supplier. 

Yes, Queen Melina can get anything she wants from over the entire world. That's just how powerful and beloved she is amongst her people. 

But sometimes, she just wants something from closer to home.

Most of Melinas businesses is done by her servants and subjects. But this particular acquisition Melina handles personally. 

"Your highness, welcome." The elderly lady bows deeply for the Queen and her small entourage as they enter the dimly lit brothel. 

The air is humid from the steam and candles. The familiar scent of ointments and wax curls into Melinas nostrils. 

Melina needs a lot of beautiful girls to keep her satisfied. She selects the ladies from the local brothel. Where they're specialized in the Queens sexual needs. 

"We have been expecting you, your highness." The woman presents Melina with a long row of tall, breathtakingly beautiful women. 

All dressed up in their most exposing lingerie and finest jewelry. Their shoulders strong and confident as the Queen assesses the group. 

Usually they train women for months before presenting her to the Queen. 

That's why Melina meets shy, inexperienced little Regina by chance.

Instead of paying attention to the fine group of prostitutes the elderly woman tries to sell the Queen, her eyes keep flickering over to the small girl in her fair white dress in the far corner of the room.

She's on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floors while humming a song to herself. Completely oblivious to the Queen standing behind her. 

Melina eyes the girl hungrily as the other women in the room frown at them in envy.

"Get to your feet." 

The small girl almost jumps into the air when Melinas booming voice interrupts her day dreaming.

She shoots up, head bowed and dropping her sponge to the floor she'd previously been cleaning.

It's difficult to see what her face exactly looks like, but the innocent blush on her cheeks settles the matter. 

Melina wants her. 

The young girls eyes are wide and frighted. "I wasn't aware you were here, your highness. I'm sorry your highness." 

"What for? What did you do?" Melina's heart melts at the deepening flush of the girls cheeks. 

"I-I don't know, your highness." 

Humming, Melina reaches out to lift the girls chin up. "What's your name, pretty thing?"

The blonde tries to shrink into herself timidly, the compliment is deeply sincere. Her stomach fluttering with butterflies. 

"Regina, your highness." 

Melina gives her one last glance, her curves and breasts hidden under two layers of white fabric. But she's obviously beautiful underneath. 

She lets go of the girls chin and turns to her entourage of servants. 

"I take her. Bring her to the carriage." 

Reginas mouth drops open."Me?"

~~~

Regina hadn't expected to be picked up from the brothel so soon after arriving. Only having started her proper training for a couple of days. 

The owner had tried to convince Melina not to take someone so new, naive and inexperienced. But to choose from the properly trained prostitutes, as it would be an embarrassment for the business if Regina would represent it. 

But Melina would have none of it. She's the Queen and if she has her mind set, nothing can stop her. 

She makes sure to pay the woman double, because she'd usually pick four or five girls instead of one. Keep the people satisfied, as her father used to advice. 

After the brief visit at the brothel, Melina has ruling matters to attend to. 

Congress, diplomatic relations and court justice department briefings on the satraps across the realm. 

When after hours of endless work and a ten minute dinner break sneaked between meetings, Melina is ready blow off some steam by the time she gets to her private chambers. 

There she finds the beautiful Regina waiting for her. Freshly bathed, shaved and cleaned. 

She rushes to her feet when she hears Melinas footsteps. Bowing deeply to greet the Queen. 

"Your highness. Hi." 

Melina begins to undo her jewelry and strip down to her loose undergarments, all while drinking in the blonde girl before her.

"Regina wasn't it?" The blond girls cheeks heat up at the sound of her own name on the Queens lips. "Have you been a good girl today? Didn't snoop around my chambers did you?"

The girl frantically shakes her head. Her fingers twitching at her sides, but she stops herself from reaching out to touch. "No! I would never, your highness. I have obeyed and sat in the chair." 

Regina points at the armchair by the bookcase, facing the open balcony where she had been waiting for hours, accompanied by a dozen of Melinas cats. 

Nothing in the room looks out of place, or disturbed. Even the food that had been prepared for Regina on the golden platter has gone untouched. 

The poor girl was probably too nervous to eat. 

She looks breathtaking with her hair pulled back from her young face, only wearing a sheer red robe that barely covers her thighs. 

Her pink nipples visible through the fabric. Her eyes wide and searching for approval from the Queen, while Melina finishes undressing herself. 

"You're such a skinny thing." Melina comments quietly, setting aside her clothes for the servants to put away. She steps closer to the blond and tuts in disapproval. 

Reginas face visibly drops. "Oh- I'm sorry, your highness." 

"Don't apologize." Melina waves the words off, before grabbing one of the strawberries with honey from the plate. 

She gently cups Reginas chin, holding the strawberry in front of her face. 

"Eat."

Regina blinks up at the Queen. Obediently opening her mouth and taking a hesitant bite from the unknown fruit. 

Her eyes wide with wonder as she doesn't break eye contact with the Queen. Her tongue accidentally brushing against Melinas fingertips when she licks the juices from her lips. 

Melina gently strokes Reginas cheek, while the girl chews and swallows. Patiently waiting before offering another bite.

"Open up."

Completely in control of the pace and the portions that enter the girl.

Melina continues to feed her, until she's sure the little girl is well filled and fit to enter the bed. 

When the plate begins to empty, and Melina announces they're done with dinner, Regina grows nervous. 

Melina takes place on the bed, with her back propped up on the pillows imported from Byzantine, she lays back and stares at the shy girl in the middle of the room. 

Regina is young, but not stupid. She know what comes next.

Her fingers shake as she begins to undo her robe for Melina. Her bottom lip trembling.

It doesn't escape Melinas attention. 

"Are you afraid?" 

Instantly Regina shakes her head. Her soft curls bouncing where they frame her face. 

"Don't lie to me, pretty girl."

Regina drops the robe to the floor. She's completely naked underneath. Her breasts full, hips wide and thighs juicy. Begging for Melina to dig in and ravish her innocent smile. 

The girls voice is barely above a whisper when she speaks up. "I just really want to please you, your highness. B-but I am not sure how." 

It dawns on Melina that the young woman must be a virgin. With the nervous, yet excited sparkle in her doe eyes. 

"This is your first time?" 

After a moment of hesitation, Regina nods shyly.

Melinas face softens. She'd known the girl was new to the brothel, but hadn't been aware the girl was also new to sex.

The first time should not feel forced. Melina might not be the most conservative woman, but there's something personal about taking someone's innocent flower. 

"Do you want to stop? Go back to the brothel?" 

Regina instantly shakes her head. This time no sign of hesitation. 

Once more, Melina lays back onto her silky pillows and  offers the girl her lap. 

"Come here then." 

Regina hurries onto the bed, eager to please the Queen.

"Slow down- crawl." Melina stops her with a hand gesture, before allowing the girl to continue once she drops to her hands and knees on the mattress. 

Regina pants with excitement as she crawls between Melinas spread legs. Her tits jiggling deliciously as she goes.

Her young eyes are twinkling and her hard beats fast against her chest. Sharing a bed with the Queen is a very special once in a lifetime occasion, after all.

Once Regina makes it to the headboard, Melina guides the girl to sit on her lap. Those beautiful legs on either side of Melinas waist.

"Put that mouth to use. Kiss me."

With a giggle, Regina leans down to brush her lips against Melinas. Her entire body trembling with excitement.

Melina holds back a smile and guides the girl into deepening the kiss by flicking her tongue against her lips. 

Testing the waters, Regina opens her mouth instinctively to let Melina lick into her hungrily. Keeping the girl in place by kneading her meaty thighs. 

She spreads Reginas legs wider, sucking onto her bottom lip to feel her shudder. 

Hesitantly, the young consort lays her hands on Melinas shoulders to keep balance. 

It's nice to be touched after a long day of insensitive people. Reginas touch is soft and sincerely gentle as she pulls back enough to trail kisses down Melinas neck. 

"Keep doing that." The Queen closes her eyes as she feels Refina grow bolder. More assertive and sure in her movement. 

Regina complies and leaves a trail of saliva on Melinas neck, gently sucking on the skin.

"No marks, baby girl." Melina orders sternly. Despite feeling heat pooling in her lower belly from the soft touches. 

She must look professional for her meetings. As being a woman is already an inconvenience to her international reputation. 

Regina whimpers when Melinas fingers massage her upper thighs more firmly. Squeezing the milky skin until it leaves red marks.

Slowly moving more and more upwards to Reginas firm ass. 

"Are you wet for me?" 

Regina leans back from worshipping her neck to blink up at her in confusion. "Wet, your highness?" 

She's so adorably oblivious. Melina grins and smacks a kiss on the girls slack lips. 

Her hands shift to Reginas perfectly shaved pussy. The Queens thumbs brushing over the sensitive folds. 

"Down there, I mean."

Reginas whimpers grow louder as Melina begins to caress over her slit. "Y-Your highness. What are you doing? Shouldn't I be-"

"Shh." Melinas fingers become slick with Reginas wetness and uses it to rub at Reginas swollen, never touched before, clit. 

The young girl is inexperienced, but definitely turned on if her physically reaction and flushed cheeks are anything to go by.

Melina knows it's unusual for the Queen to pleasure the consort, but Melina is not the average Queen. 

"Keep kissing me, pretty girl." Melina sweetly orders in Reginas ear. "Show your Queen how much you're liking it.

Regina takes a shaky breath, her warm body curling in on Melina as she begins to nibble at Melinas earlobe. 

Releasing a string of moans when Melinas fingers flick against her clit. Regina bites her pretty lip to drown out her noises. 

"No, I want to hear you." Melina leans up to kiss Regina. Forcing her to release her swollen lip from her teeth. "Let me hear you." 

Regina subconsciously spreads her legs wider when Melinas slick fingers find a steady rhythm to rub Reginas sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Moaning weakly with her hands tightly gripping Melinas shoulders, before she helplessly hides her face against Melinas warm neck.

"Your highness." She whines. "Feels good." 

Melina knows she's overwhelmed with unfamiliar pleasure, as her legs are trembling and slick gushing from her opening. Wetting Melinas skillful hands as they work the young girl to her first orgasm, ever.

"Are you getting closer, Regina?" Melina whispers hotly into the girls ear, blowing air into it as she goes.

The young woman begins to desperately grind her hips against Melinas fingers. 

Her wet lips brushing against Melinas neck as she whimpers in pleasure. Her sensitive nipples brushing against Melinas clothed chest. 

"I-I don't know. Hmmm- oh."

She gasps when Melina pumps one finger into her hole, while she continues to stimulate her clit. The finger inside of her quickly followed by another one, steadily pumping her pleasure spot from the inside.

"Ooh, yes." Her eyes roll to the back of her head as Melina begins to earnestly fuck her. 

"I'm- Your highness..." The girl is at a loss for words. Melina feels proud for getting someone to the edge this fast. "P-please."

The girl doesn't even know what she's begging for. But still Melina fucks into her harder, deeper, firmer. Giving her the stimulation she needs to curl her toes.

"Come on, cum for me Regina. Let it go." 

It's a beautiful sight when not a few moments later, Reginas legs tremble and she pants. Her legs clamp shut around Melinas waist and she cries out. 

Melina holds her down and rides her orgasm out as Reginas back arches prettily and she desperately clings to Melina. 

It's all over to soon. Her legs stop shaking and she slumps weakly against the Queen. Melina gratefully takes her full weight. 

"T-thank you." Regina moans faintly when Melina removes her fingers after one last teasing pump. "Thank you, feels so good." 

Melina noisily licks her fingers clean from Reginas slick, before using them to brush through the blondes hair, that'd come undone from the shaking orgasm. 

"I know, I know. It's overwhelming isn't it?" 

She coos at the shy nod Regina gives. Her face still tucked in Melinas neck. 

"You're very beautiful when you cum. Did you like it?"

"Very much." Reginas voice comes out tiredly, very fucked out. "Thank you your- Hiaaaaighness." 

In the middle of the word, Regina yawns. Her spine stretching and toes curling.

She's absolutely exhausted. Melina will have to work on the girls stamina- 

If she comes back of course. 

The idea of Regina leaving is a painful pang to Melinas chest. She possessively pulls the girl closer into the embrace and kisses her pink cheek.

"You're tired."

Regina admittedly nods again. Slowly sinking deeper into Melinas touch and her body growing more and more heavy with every second. 

"I can still do you too." Regina reassures Melina, while the Queen begins to rearrange them so Regina lays beside her under the blanket instead of on top of her. 

The blond girl is pliant, like a rag doll. When Melina finally manages to get her into an appropriate position, the girl barely has the strength to blink her eyes open. 

She's almost completely asleep by the time Melina blows out the bedside candles and cuddles up behind the girl. Curled up around her, one hand teasingly touching the girls breast. Rolling the pink nipple between her forefingers.

"Hmm, your highness." Regina whimpers, subconsciously trying to grind her hips for more stimulation. "What about you?"

She doesn't even sound awake as she utters the words out. Melina presses a kiss to the back of the girls neck, before shushing her.

"Get some sleep, pretty girl. Tomorrow is another day."

Usually, the pleasure girls don't get to stay in Melinas bed. The Queen takes great satisfaction of watching the freshly fucked girls gather their clothes on shaking legs and get ushered into the guest chambers by the blushing servants. 

But it's different with Regina. She doesn't want Regina out in the cold to gather her things, or give one of the servants some services for an extra golden coin. 

No. Melina obsessively presses herself against Reginas ass and her nose in the blonde curls. Today Regina is all hers, she has no better place to be. 

It doesn't take long before Regina relaxes against Melina. Her body slack with sleep and her soft snores filling the dark bedroom.

Melina waits to make sure Regina is truly asleep, before helping herself. 

She used some of her own slick to ease her fingering and quickly plays with her clit. Squeezing Reginas breast with her free hand as she goes. 

The quiet moans coming from the sleeping girl definitely help Melina to a shuddering orgasm. Grinding against her own fingers, before wiping them clean against Reginas slack parted lips. 

So Melina is the first thing she'll taste when she wakes up again. 

~~~

The next morning, Melina wakes up in a whole different position.

She's flat on her back, with the tiny naked blond girl sprawled over her chest. Drooling on her collarbone as she does.

Melina snorts to herself, lazily combing the unruly blonde waves of hair out of the girls face to take another look at her. 

The sun is already creeping through the balcony and windows. The cats restlessly moving about for their breakfast.

It won't be long before the servants will come in and expect Melina to get to work, while Regina is send back to the brothel.

"Such a beautiful thing." Her long fingers rest on the girls chubby cheek. 

Reginas back is littered with little birthmarks and freckles, her chest rhythmically rising and falling with every breath she takes. Completely relaxed and at ease in a strangers bed. 

"You're not going anywhere." Melina decides there and then. Tucking a lock blonde hair behind the girls ear. 

She can't let go of her already. The girl a warm, comfortable weight on Melinas chest. Her scent pure and sweet from sex.

One of the cats, Miko, climbs onto the bed and finds a resting spot on top of Reginas warm back. 

When the servant comes into the room to bring Melina to the washing chambers, she tries not to laugh at the sight of the Queen wiggling carefully from under Regina, to not disturb the young girl or the cat.

"Shall I send someone to collect her, your highness?" 

Melina turns back to look at the pretty girl laid out on her bed, half covered by the silk blanket and partly bare. 

Her perky ass lifted in the air and eyes rolling behind her lids as if she's in a frantic dream. 

"No. Don't wake her up. Send her breakfast and a fresh gown." 

The servant hides her surprise and obediently ushers Melina to the next room to bathe her. 

~~~

The day is filled with dull meetings and reports on satraps in the realm, from breakfast on to late dinner Melina is fully booked.

But her mind wanders over to the beautiful girl waiting for her in the bedchamber. With her soft moans, freckled skin and doe eyes. 

Instead of sharing luncheon with high advisor Lady Brianna, Melina fakes a stomach ache to see her new favorite girl. 

"Little Regina." Melina sing songs as she flows into her bedroom. 

She finds Regina curled up in the Queens favorite armchair with Goliath lounging lavishly on her lap. Only wearing a short white silk robe around her frame. 

Facing the marble balcony watching over the far lands and floral gardens. 

"Your highness-" Regina begins to scramble to her feet to greet her, but Melina pushes her down by her shoulders. 

"Stay seated, darling." 

The Queen tips the girls chin up to place a kiss on her plush lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Regina nods happily, licking her lips to chase the taste of Melinas tongue. "I did, your highness. Sorry for not waking up- or staying up long enough to... Do my job."

"Don't fred, beautiful girl." 

The Queen lets go of Reginas chin to instead pet the content cat in her lap behind his ears. Goliath kneads his paws against Reginas stomach. 

"Goliath usually doesn't like people, very wary of strangers." 

"Oh, I just really love kittens." Regina blinks up at the Queen. Still holding the cat to her nearly exposed chest. 

Melina is almost jealous of the cats face mashed between Reginas breasts. Almost.

"Then you'll find yourself right at home here." 

Melina's heart melts when Regina beams proudly. She stops petting the cat, to instead caress Reginas pink cheeks. 

Her usual sternness for once not present. Having faced hundreds of thousands of cunning diplomatic nobles, it is a young prostitute that makes her stomach flutter with nerves. 

Melina can't imagine the beautiful girl leaving. There's so much more Melina wants to explore, touch and tell the pretty girl.

She can't bear the idea, but forcing such a girl young to stay against her will like a caged bird would be criminal.

If Regina stays, it has to be by her own free will. 

"I would like for you to stay another day. Perhaps a bit longer if I enjoy your company as much as I did last night." 

Regina gasps in surprise. Wide eyed and flustered. "Really? You want me to stay?!" 

It takes a lot of self control for Melina to not undress Regina make her gasp again, but out of pleasure. The noise so soft and genuine, the Queen is soaking through her panties. 

But she only has a few minutes before her next meeting. 

"Just for a few nights. Let's see if you're a quick learner." Melina winks to hide her own arousal. 

"I sure am, your highness!" Regina grins happily. "I'll do my best to please you." 

Melina bites her lip and pinches Reginas cheek. 

"I'm sure you will." 

~~~ 

That night, Regina shyly eats Melina out, until the Queen is shaking and crying out on the bed. 

She's a natural at it, eager to please the Queen and lick Melina clean until she's cumming dry. 

By the end of it Reginas lips are slick and jaw aching from her hard work.

"You're good at this." Melina moans when Regina makes her finish a fourth time. Her legs spreading wide, her back arching off the bed. 

"Thank you, your highness." Regina sweetly kisses her hip, staring up at the Queen from the V of her legs.

"No, thank you." Melina laughs, her toes curling as she stretches out. She sighs and relaxes onto the pillows. "You did the work."

Regina props herself up on Melinas stomach. Her hair a mess, and eyes glassy with lust. 

"Do you want me to do it again?" 

Licking her lips clean with a soft moan.

"No." Melina feels her pussy throb from overstimulation. "No more for tonight."

Regina nods obediently. Blinking up at the Queen, before she shyly lays down with her head in Melinas lap. Nuzzling her face in the pudge of Melinas belly.

They stay quiet like that for a moment. Both of them catching their breath from the hours of play.

Regina warmly curls into the Queen and closes her eyes lazily. Incredibly at ease in Melinas presence. 

Which is not usual. People tend to become tense, submissive or watchful around the Queen.

"You're like a little kitten." Melina mumbles after a moment, as she pets Reginas hair out of her sweaty face. "You seek warmth to cuddle, you love getting brushed and eagerly lick my skin." 

Regina let's out a shaky breath when Melinas hands begin to massage the nape of her neck. 

"Yes, I suppose so. Your highness." 

The sleepiness catches up on the both of them, but Melina doesn't want to sleep yet. She doesn't have the energy to make Regina cum.

Yet she wants to entertain the young girl. Contently cuddled in the V of Melinas legs.

"Little darling, hand me the small book on my bedside table."

Regina blearily sits up to obey. Reaching over to the side to grab a small brown leather book on the golden table. 

"This one, your highness?"

Melina nods, waving the naked girl over to rest against her shoulder. 

The Queen opens the book and wraps an arm around Reginas to keep her close. Her face almost pressed against Melinas breasts. 

The girl nuzzles in the warmth and watches Melina open the booklet in her lap with hooded eyes. 

"Can you read, Beautiful?" 

Regina shyly shakes her head. "Only my name, your highness." 

It breaks Melinas heart, pressing a kiss to Reginas cheek. "Such an intelligent girl like you?" 

"I grew up on the family farm, your highness." Regina admits quietly, but not sad whatsoever. "There was no need for me to learn such things."

Melina makes a note of pressing education to the countryside of her realm and mention this to Brianna. 

"Then I'll read to you." 

Regina gasps in excitement. "Really? Will you?" 

"Sure I will." Melina bites her lip to keep herself from grinning at the girl. 

Regina shifts her leg between Melinas and props her face up against Melinas chest to look at the pictures in the booklet. 

"What's it about?" 

"Animals, from across the world and the realm." She opens the book where she had left off a couple of nights before. 

Using long manicured fingers to scroll through the pages. While Regina listened in absolute amazement. 

Her eyes wide with wonder and curiosity as they work their way through the book in the wee hours of the night.

"But your highness-" Regina interrupts Melina mid sentence for the first time. "That can't be real, right?"

As much as giraffes seem like a fairytale to the unfamiliar person, it is described in the book and therefore a fact.

"It is real, my darling. They have 2 meter long necks and tongues that stretch beyond 30 centimeters." 

Melina loves the disbelieving gasp Regina gives her.

"You're shitting me!" 

The Queen snorts at the sudden foul mouthing of the timid girl. If she were someone of Melinas court she would be punished, but for Reginas bluntness an exception can be made.

"I'm not. I have one in my garden, if you don't believe me." 

Regina is on her feet, hurrying into her night gown before Melina can finish her sentence. "You must show me your highness! Please." 

How could Melina say no to those fluttering eyelashes?

It's the oddest thing, the two women running down the halls of the castle to the gardens in their nightgowns and bare feet. 

They're giggling like little girls. Melina doesn't pay the guards opening the gates to the garden any mind as they stare at the pair in confusion. Not used to seeing Melina smile, let alone with her hair down and affectionately touching someone in public. 

Melina shows off her wealth and possessions to the amazed Regina. 

She gives a tour through the rose garden, the small red wine lake, the maize maze gifted from the Olmecs and last the giraffe in his large cage. 

Regina grows cold and stays close to Melina the whole time. Either clutching onto her hand or plastering her body to Melinas. 

Nothing like the hundreds of consorts Melina has had before. Regina almost selfishly craves for touch and attention, not trying to win Melina over with an artificial act.

That's why Melina proudly lets Regina pet the giraffe. Not gaining anything more than a smile and excited squeal from the young girl. 

There's nothing else that could have made Melinas heart flutter in her chest, her palms grow sweaty and mind warm with bliss.

Only when the sun comes up they go return to bed and fall asleep in each others arms. 

But Melina is still not satisfied enough to let her go that day either. If anything, Melina is more set on keeping Regina close. Protect her curious and happy sparkle from the harsh outside world that awaits a lower class prostitute. 

Regina's one night stay turns into a week. A week turns into a month. A month turns into seasons. 

Slowly, but surely, all the other pleasure girls never enter Melinas personal chambers again. The halls are free for Regina to run around naked, or only wearing her sheer robe. Showing off her bruises and curves to any lucky guard and blushing servant. 

Melina finds herself counting down the minutes during meetings before she gets to go to her bedroom and touch pretty Regina again. 

The Queen grew tired of the waiting quickly. She couldn't bear being parted from the blonde for long periods of time.

"Do you miss me while I'm gone all day?"

Shyly, Regina nods. Fiddling with her hands nervously. "I am very grateful for the time we spend together, but..." 

"But, are you bored?" Melina presses. Not angry, but worried of losing the beautiful girl. Or her personality changing because of a lack of stimulation. 

"No!" Regina shakes her head frantically. "I am learning how to write and read, your highness. I cuddle the cats and walk the gardens." 

Melina had set the best tutors in the realm to teach Regina writing and reading. Melina had offered classes in painting, music or whatever craft Regina took interest in. She's also given her access to her lavish book collection, the bath chambers and gardens. Anything to assure the girl wouldn't be bored. 

"Excellent. I must admit I find it hard parting from you for the majority of the day." 

The Queen loves the way Reginas eyes soften and she steps forward to wrap her arms around Melinas waist to comfort her. 

"I want to have your sweet smile with me at all times, pretty girl."

Regina props her chin onto Melinas chest. "Then, why not? You're the Queen after all."

And that day the matter was settled.

Regina got a place in Melinas council. Not by the table with the nobles and diplomats, but by Melina's feet, leaning sweetly against the Queens legs.

Sometimes she naps, softly snoring during boring conversation happening above her at the table.

Other times her big eyes are fixed on Melinas  
strict face. Stern and tight as she forces her authority over the men at the table. Marveling at the stark difference for when she addresses Regina. 

Every time the Queen glances down at her sweet girl, smiling up at her with those beautiful eyes, Melinas face softens. 

She absently brushes her blonde hair back. 

The Queen feeds Regina pieces of bread and droves. Sometimes the young girl teasingly nips at Melinas fingertips. Willingly taking the punishment she gets for it in bed. 

It's not the life Regina had imagined after becoming a consort, but with her head resting against Melinas clothed thigh- closing her eyes as the Queen lazily drags her fingers over Reginas scalp, it's better than anything she could have dared to dream. 

~~~

After months of exploring each other, Melina doesn't grow tired of it.

Whereas Melina used to need a new girl every evening to keep herself satisfied, now she can't go a day without hearing the perfect wisp of Reginas voice. Or the tender touch of her soft hands. 

There's a lot of manners to describe the relationship between Melina and Regina, but it's never boring. 

Untraditional, odd, risky and a little outrageous. But there’s never a dull day.

"Y-your highness." 

Reginas eyes roll back into her head as Melina pounds her hips faster. Wrecking the squealing girl into the mattress. 

At night, some days they share a steaming bath if Melina had an exhausting day. Regina would gently brush the Queens curls from behind and scrub Melina clean. Before cuddling her to sleep.

But sometimes Melina has to let out her frustration of her stubborn diplomats or inflexible Brianna. 

Once in bed, Melina shows no mercy. Aggressively fucking into Regina with a double dildo, a beautiful toy gifted by a local craftsman.

Regina is happy to take the stress away from the Queen. 

She lets Melina use her until she's sobbing in pleasure. Her legs shaking from the overstimulation, her skin bruised and her nipples tingling from being tugged on. 

Melina sets a brutal pace, until she collapses onto Regina in exhaustion. Still inside the sweet girl with the toy even as they’re finished. 

"It's okay." Regina wraps her arms around the Queen. Her limbs shaking dangerously as she pulls Melina close. "It's all good."

Melina kisses Reginas soft belly. Warm and flushed with sweat. 

Sometimes she’s afraid for going rough on her, but if her moans are anything to go by, it should be fine.

Melina in moments like these becomes overwhelmed with her love for the little girl. 

She teasingly dips her tongue into Reginas belly button, causing her stomach muscles to tense up and let out a shaky moan.

“You tease me, your highness.” 

The sound of her panting, her body rising and following from the deep breaths she is taking, her long skillful fingers carting through Melinas hair, all make Melina fall in love a little more.

Her hand still hold Reginas hips down when she finally pulls the toy out of herself, but firmly nestles it into Regina. 

She even pushes it in a little further. Just to hear Reginas breath hitch. “You wouldn’t mind keeping that inside of you for tonight, right dear?”

Regina obediently shakes her head. But the toy is almost too big for her to close her beautiful legs. 

Melina leans down to kiss her swollen tender lips in praise.

“That’s my good girl.” 

It’s beautiful how Reginas cheeks flush pink. Melina peppers them with kisses, until the girl is giggling and her sore pussy throbs around the thick toy.

“Shh.” As Reginas chuckles turn into whimpers, Melina pulls her close to comfort her. “Relax. Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”

When they’re cuddled up under the blankets, arms wrapped tightly around each other to hear their hearts beat in their chests, Melina reflects on her everything she doesn’t have time for during the day.

Drawing patters on Reginas freckled back as the blonde girl dozes. 

The Queen thinks about the thousands of skilled, cunning and gorgeous pleasure girls whom have tried to be Melinas favorite. 

Win her over with practiced sexual acts, well calculated moves and artificial flirting. 

But it was untaught, curious and unconstrained Regina who stole the Queens heart. 

Unlike the other girls, the blonde has no agenda, never asked for anything but Melinas attention. No money, no clothes, not even her own bed- just completely star crossed for the Queen. 

Sometimes Melina is afraid Regina will get up one day and never come back. 

It is the most terrifying idea. Never has Melina been so attached to something. Something completely irreplaceable.

It would leave a hole in Melinas heart that only the little blonde could fill. 

That’s why, many times the Queen questions whether or not her Regina is content with her life. 

Even after years of being with the blonde beauty. The fire never leaves her eyes, she never loses her innocence or passion. 

Yet the Queen always asks. 

"Do you wish to leave?" "No Melina." 

"Are you happy here?" "Yes Melina."

Melina falls to her hands and knees and prays to the God they won't take Regina away from her. 

She cherishes the beautiful girl for as long as she can, hopefully forever. 

Every night, when the last reports have been reviewed and the generals are satisfied to go home, Melina always looks the most forward to falling into bed with her blonde beauty. 

Sometimes, it’s the only thing that gets the Queen through her day. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

They're naked in bed, after several rounds of exhausting sex. Reginas cheek propped up on Melinas bare sweaty shoulder. Lazily twirling the Queens curls between her fingers

"I am thinking about how much I love you."

Regina rolls over to straddle her hips. Her face breaking into a blinding smile. “You love me?"

Melina peers up into those sparkling eyes. Neither of them show any hesitation as she confirms once more, 

"You're my greatest blessing." 

Regina's face flushes, her hips grinding against Melinas deliciously. "Say that again."

"I love you, my beautiful girl." 

Regina continues to find friction for her already wet pussy against Melinas, her eyes fixated on the Queens plum lips. 

"You're my most valuable treasure."

She grips Reginas hips to take control of the rhythm. 

She rolls them over until the blonde girl is sprawled out on her back, with her legs spread wide and her expression warm with adoration. 

Perhaps the once little prostitute has the Queen wrapped around her little finger, but Melina finds every second of looking into those deep doe eyes worth the risk.

Melina leans down to kiss Reginas soft lips. Barely brushing them together before Regina whispers, 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Something completely different from my usual stuff! I really hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments ^, I love those ❤️  
> Send me anything you want on tumblr @emmaandorlando


End file.
